


Don't Break The Silence

by Life_is_hard



Series: Nct Powers oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle wants friends, Cute, Fluff, Friendship goals, Jisung becomes whipped in a second, M/M, NCT has powers, Sign Language, jisung passed the vibe check, misunderstandings at its finest, mute but not really jisung, nct powers au, they have powers. They're strong, tired Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_hard/pseuds/Life_is_hard
Summary: Chenle wants to befriend the very quiet Jisung. He has plans, and there was no way it could go wrong. Jisung was going to be his best friend, he was sure of it.
Relationships: Minor Moon Taeil/ Kim Doyoung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Nct Powers oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Don't Break The Silence

"who's that?"

Chenle pointed at the boy pointing at a piece of strawberry cake.

He wore a black and white beret on his mousy brown hair and had an adorable pout.  
"You want this? Sure let me give you half" whoever he was talking to decoded and cut his cake in half. 

And ever since last week when he joined. Chenle has been watching him -not stalking, definitely not- and had come to the conclusion; 

The boy was mute.

"who jisung?" Doyoung answered following Chenle's gaze.

"so that's his name?"

"Yeah, Park Jisung. He can create any invisible object, only seen to him. Taeyong said its called Mime"

No wonder. Being mute was probably the side effect of his power.

"But he-"

"thanks Hyung, that's all I needed to know"

"yeah but-" Chenle ran out before Doyoung could finish.

Doyoung shook his head, he didn't really care about what the boy was planning anyway. If he learnt one thing, it was that not to question Chenle's spontaneous decisions. 

Chenle watched as Taeyong and Jisung spoke. Well, more like Taeyong spoke to Jisung. He was doing all the speaking anyway.

Maybe he could lip read? Or maybe he could hear when people speak? Chenle hasn't heard of such cases though. He doesn't excel at the doctor's area like Taeil hyung does. 

Chenle wanted to befriend Jisung, he also wanted to make Jisung feel more comfortable when doing so.

"your first impression is either loud or a warning to stay away from you" Renjun informed him once. And that was the last thing Chenle wanted.

Especially since Jisung seemed like a really fun person.   
He learnt that when Jisung kept throwing an invisible balls at Donghyuck making him rage at everyone.

Chenle was going to be best friends with Jisung.   
Nothing can go wrong with his foolproof plan. Jisung was going to talk to him the most.

No it was not paying him with Chenle's crystals he wasn't that desperate or dumb. His plan was way better than that. 

And so, Chenle prepared. 

A few of his elders watched in interest as they watched him run around in their small library gathering books. 

"what are you collecting?" Taeil finally questioned him once he kept all the books on the table. 

"I didn't know you could read" 

Chenle huffed at Doyoung's comment, putting all the books in his bag. "I'm learning sign language" he informed them. 

"Is it for Jisung?" 

Chenle nodded making Taeil frown. "Jisung?" 

"Good luck, sign language isn't easy" 

Taeil's frown deepened and he looked over at Doyoung who spoke noticeably quickly. 

"I can manage" Chenle said before leaving 

Doyoung, noticing Taeil's stare spoke up "let him" 

"why do I have devil horns, they obviously belong to you" 

And so, Chenle spent over a month learning sign language and a week building up confidence to talk to Jisung. 

Finally, he gathered up enough courage to walk over to where Jisung was sitting. The boy sat in his seat, reading something Chenle didn't know or care about. 

Jisung looked up at Chenle, his small eyes glittered with curiosity. 

Oh god, Chenle was about to do it. He had to. He can't chicken out, he'd never hear the end of it. 

"M - Y - n - a - m - e - i - s - C - h - e - n - l - e" he signed out expertly. Chenle felt so proud, there was no way this could go wrong. 

"Oh I'm Jisung" the other replied. 

It was as if a mirror shattered. Except, instead of a mirror it was Chenle's fantasies. 

Wait no, Ten just broke his mirror nevermind. 

"Did you just speak to me!?" 

The boy nodded meekly, unsure if he should have or not. 

"It's not that Jisung can't speak Le. Any objects he make breaks when he speaks so he's more comfortable staying quiet" Taeil explained from the table behind them as Doyoung died of laughter. 

Even better, everyone was listening to them. 

"hold up, homeboy learnt sign language just to talk to Jisung?" Donghyuck spoke up in disbelief. 

Jisung blushed realizing that was indeed the case. "You learnt sign language to talk to me?" 

Chenle blushed and looked down, muttering what not in Chinese before switching to Korean. "I thought you'd make a great friend" 

No Chenle, you'd make a great friend. Not everyone learns sign language for others. 

Chenle turned around, readying himself to speed run over to Taeyong's office and quit from the shame when he felt someone pat his arm. 

"Do you want to sit with me?" Jisung asked him with the shyest most adorable smile Chenle has ever seen. 

(Not saying much as almost everyone else had ugly smiles in Chenle's judgemental eyes. Yuta hyung was the only exception.) 

In the end, Chenle did sit with Jisung, and he continued to do so even after that. 

His plan may not have gone accordingly, but he did become the person Jisung talked to and had fun with the most. 

He became Jisung's best friend.

And maybe even something more.


End file.
